


Alterations

by DealingDearie



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President Snow makes an announcement that changes Katniss' future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alterations

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically completely AU (in a perfect world...)

Katniss struggled to see the projected screen behind Gale’s towering height, and tugged on Prim’s hand, which was clutched trustingly in her own, to lead her over beside their mother, who stood with a dish rag gripped between her fingers, her arms crossed against her stomach as Snow’s aged face came on the screen.

He’d been talking about the Games earlier, Gale had told them when he’d walked into their house in a nervous, fretful hurry, and after the hour-long break, Snow was once again before the cameras to announce the last minute decision that he’d made.

The districts were in suspense, breaths held in anticipation, curious about and terrified of what the president would say. Katniss spared a moment to glance at Gale, whose shirt sleeve was dotted with small drops of crimson blood, where he’d failed to roll his sleeves up high enough while skinning the deer they’d killed just a few hours ago.

One of the vendors had demanded that they skin it in order to get payment, and he’d begrudgingly obliged. Katniss could still smell the scent of fresh meat lingering in her nostrils, and she frowned as she turned her attention back to the screen.

“In light of the recent turn of events,” he started, his voice tainted with time but still intimidating, and Katniss wondered at what he was talking about, confused, “I’ve decided that the Games will not be held this year.”

An uproar went through the crowd before him, and the cameras instantly switched to the view from the balcony on which Snow was perched, overlooking so many colorful faces and clothes, some angry and some cheering, all making so much noise that Katniss suddenly wanted to turn it off.

Her mother let out a soft, shaky gasp, a hand going to her mouth as she turned away, eyes bright and teary. Prim tightened her hold on Katniss’ hand and gazed up at her, her honey-colored hair braided and falling down one of her small shoulders.

“Why are they doing that?” Prim asked curiously, and her sister shrugged, shaking her head in equal confusion. Gale put a hand on Katniss’ shoulder absently, and she laid a palm against the back of his hand, feeling the heat of his skin there, yearning for the comfort only he could give, longing for something stable after such news.

“Something’s gone wrong,” their mother murmured quietly, her blank stare directed at the windows behind them, her cheeks pale.

“Well it’s a good thing,” Katniss replied evenly, convinced, and the light in her gaze never once wavered as she stared at Gale, glad that Prim would never be given the chance to compete in the games, glad that they could all save themselves for one year longer.

Glad, and all too relieved, that the future, for now, was secured. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt given by rodlox over on Tumblr.
> 
> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)
> 
> All rights go to their respective owners.


End file.
